A most frightening halloween
by House Mech
Summary: What will happen when Opal koboi kidnaps Holly short two days before halloween? Terrible things will occur. Post TLG I know halloween is far past but I just had to do this story. WARNING: The "Creature" of this story will probably return in a future story of mine
1. Chapter 1: A most horrible capture

**Hey guys, this is my first Artemis fowl story, so I certainly hope you enjoy it!**

Holly short awoke with a start.

'Where am I?' She wondered 'How did I get here'

She then noticed that she was strapped onto a metal table, much like one used to scrutinize experiments.

'Uh oh' she thought

"Welcome my annoying little captain of the lower elements police." Said a most unwelcoming voice.

"Opal" Holly spat "I knew it."

Of course it was Opal Koboi, floating on her new lazy-boy hover-chair, defying death once again, with revenge intent in her pixie eyes.

"How did you come back?" demanded Holly

"I copied Artemis in his little body transfer idea." Said Opal "I planted a few ideas into my still loyal subject's brains and they cloned me a new body."

She maneuvered her hover-chair next to a panel of switches

"Now, time for my most evil plan yet…" Opal cackled as she stepped down off her hover-boy.

'Still a big evil mastermind stereotype…' though Holly

Opal quickly flipped a few switches and pressed a few big red buttons, then a small screen appeared, asking for her password.

"I, space H-a-t-e, space, A-r-t-e-m-i-s, space, F-o-w-l" She muttered to herself as her small fingers flew across the keyboard.

The small screen dinged as it accepted her password, then a small robotic hand extended form the console and gave her a big red button.

"Ooh, I've been waiting a long time for this," exclaimed Opal as she prepped her fingers to push the shiny button.

She pushed her finger down on the button at an agonizingly slow pace, so slow that Holly even yelled, "Would you hurry up already?"

Opal gave a smile that would have rivaled the Cheshire cat's.

"Okay," she said "But only since you asked"

Then she slammed her palm onto the button as hard as she could muster.

A large robotic hand erupted from the steel floor and wrenched the table Holly was strapped to off the ground, and held it in front of a smaller robotic hand, which held a small needle.

The smaller hand moved forward and injected the needle into Holly's arm.

The larger hand then brought the table away from the smaller hand until the table was facing Opal.

"What did you do Opal?" Holly yelled, "What did you inject in me?"

Opal thought about for a moment.

"You know what?" She said, "I know it will torture you a lot so I shall tell you"

Opal jumped back onto her hover-chair then began her little explanation.

"The thing I injected into you was actually a cell, I thought since Halloween was in two days I thought it was appropriate, anyway, this cell will change you, into…" She paused, "A WEREWOLF!"

She turned away cackling like crazy.

"Don't be ridiculous Opal" Said Holly, "Werewolves only exist in stories of mud men."

"Not with science they aren't" said Opal

'Uh oh' though Holly

"You will change, but only after one little kill, one is all it takes." Said Opal "And it will be Artemis…"

'No, no. No, no, no!' though Holly in horror

The idea of someone killing her best friend was terrible; the idea of herself killing him was downright nasty.

"My little robot helpers shall inject you with a special sedative, when you wake up this will all be a dream floating beyond your grasp." purred Opal

Holly's mind reeled in horror. Murdering her own best friend?

"Oh no" she whispered sadly.

"Goodbye captain." Said Opal

The next few minutes passed by in a blur, the robot hands drugged Holly, and she was dragged away, back to her house in Haven.

'Perfect' though Opal contentedly

**How do you like this first chapter? Is it good, or bad? Let me know!**

**R&R guys.**

**Probably I'll post about once everyday.**

**Probably...**

**-Housemech10**


	2. Chapter 2: A new mission

**Hey guys, how did you like the first chapter? I hope it wasn't terrible or such...but It probably wasn't as good as some of those other Artemis fowl stories out there!**

**Oh well enough chatter, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl at all. Everything in this story belongs to Eoin Colfer except the plot.**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The sound of Holly's alarm clock was almost as loud as a jet plane's engines.

"Uhg..." She moaned as she tiredly dragged herself off her bed and slapped the alarm clocks snooze button, it cracked with the force she put on it.

"What the?" She wondered, she had always been too tired to slap the snooze button hard enough to crack it. She tested her arm, where had she gotten that kind of strength? And in the morning no less.

She ignored the incident for the moment and proceeded to grab her morning coffee and have a shower.

After that she jogged to the police plaza.

"I wonder what mission I shall receive today? Perhaps something that will take me to the surface?" She wondered aloud.

As soon as she reached her desk at the LEP office a voice sounded across the intercom system "Captain Holly short, please report to the ops booth ASAP"

'Well that answers my question' she though to herself.

After around two minutes of bumping into several LEP officers with a mountain of paperwork, she finally reached Foaly's Ops booth. Of course, Commander Trouble kelp and Foaly himself were inside.

"Good morning captain Short" Trouble greeted. "Are you ready for mission number eleven?"

Holly had been on ten successful recon missions in the past two months alone, she was aiming to beat a record set by the original commander Julius root, who preformed 20 successful recon missions in exactly three months.

"Perhaps she could stand for a break commander?" said Foaly, "10 missions is quite enough."

"Your not ready to call it quits are you Short?" the commander asked.

"No sir" she replied

"Good" said Trouble "Now we have had some strange reports of strange robots near Fowl manor, we asked Artemis if he knew about these robots, and he said no..."

He sighed.

"Anyway, these robots seem to resemble a Koboi design, so we have assigned you to watch over Artemis for a little while, so he stays safe."

"Understood sir" said Holly

"Whens the next flare?" She asked

"In exactly 5 minutes so you better get going." before he could even complete the sentence she was already out the door.

"What the?" he muttered

Holly dashed and weaved through waves of citizens and ran towards the pod bay, waiting there was one of her favourite pod models; the "Teardrop", it was in the shape of a teardrop hence it's name, had about 15 thruters that emitted 5 thousand pounds of thrust per minute, it also had laser guns and best of all, cup holders.

She jumped into the seat and started the launch sequence, the pod's doors closed and it dropped into the blazing hot core of the earth, only to be blasted upwards by a perfectly timed magma flare.

Holly's pod rose almost at the speed of sound.

"This is gonna be fun" she said to herself.

**And fun it will be...:)**

**How was this chapter?**

**R&R guys! **

**The next chapter shall be done for tomorrow perhaps...**


	3. Chapter 3: A Most terrible night

**Thanks for the reviews guys! It made me very happy when I read those reviews! Anyway, on with the story, this is where it starts to get interesting...**

Artemis sat in his room, on his oxblood leather armchair and rested peacefully, all was well, he had regained his memories, his family and friends were safe and Opal koboi was vanquished, or so he thought.

His ring on his left hand then started to buzz, much like a cell phone receiving a call, the ring in fact was a disguised fairy communicator that his good friend Holly had given to him while ago.

"Hello?" he said into the communicator.

"Hi Artemis," A voice replied "Just calling to let you know that the LEP assigned me a mission that involves you, again"

"I see"

He sighed, why does every moment of his life involve a crisis or the LEP?

"I'll be there in about 20 minutes, bye Arty."

"Goodbye Holly"

He turned off the communicator and relaxed back into his chair.

20 minutes later

Holly's pod began the docking sequence into the chute in Tara.

The chute was beginning to become old as small vines fell from the concrete ceiling and docking clasps for pods were getting rusty.

"please be a smooth landing, please be a smooth landing." She begged as she eased her pod into the rusty and old pod clasps, thankfully, it was a smooth landing.

"Whew." She sighed and and grabbed a pair of wings off a rack inside the pod and stepped outside, two burly gnomes began making sure the pod's clasps were secure and the pod was in shipshape.

Holly strapped the wings onto her pack, stepped outside of the chute and shot off into the sky.

A knock was heard from the manor's door.

'Right on time.' thought Artemis as he got out of his chair and hurried to the door.

He opened the door and greeted his friend.

"Welcome to my not so humble abode." greeted Artemis

Holly laughed.

"Nice joke" said Holly

"Thanks, I try."

"Why don't you come inside?" he said and gestured to the interior of the manor.

"Sure"

He then escorted Holly to his room/laboratory and sat down on his chair.

"So exactly why were sent here?" asked Artemis casually.

"I was sent to watch over you incase anything bad happens" she replied

"So in other words, you were sent to babysit me?"

"Pretty much."

He sighed

"You know perfectly well that I can look after myself, and Butler can too."

"I know"

That night...

The duo pretty much talked the entire day away, they talked about their daily lives and anything interesting that had happened to them.

The only time they did stop talking was when they noticed it was night time. If one looked at the sky, it would seem as if a blanket of darkness enveloped the sky.

"Hmm," Artemis observed "The day has already come and gone."

"True"

Suddenly, a small voice in the back of Holly's mind spoke.

"Blood," it said "Blood..."

'What the-?' thought Holly

A strange feeling come over here and suddenly she felt a craving for the same thing the voice spoke of.

"Are you ok Holly?" asked Artemis "You seem a little pale."

"I-I'm fine" she replied

Suddenly, her body moved on it's own without her giving any commands to it, in an instant she found herself embracing Artemis.

"Uhh?" wondered Artemis.

The craving for blood that Holly had suddenly became even stronger, then she knew what she had to do.

"Im sorry Arty." She whispered and pierced his neck with fangs that even Holly herself did not even know were there.

She retreated, and Artemis' fingers instinctively flew to his neck, two small puncture wounds were what he found.

"H-Holly...w-why? then he collapsed on the ground.

'Oh no, no, no, no' She thought in horror.

If one were to look outside at the very moment Holly though Oh no, no, no, no, they would see the dark clouds part to reveal a full moon.

A pain flashed throughout her chest, causing her to fall to the ground, then her terrible transformation began.

She watched in pained horror as her small elfin hand broadened and sprouted fur the same colour as her auburn hair.

Her chest broadened and her tiny fangs grew into full on were-wolf fangs.

Then her nails sharpened into claws and fur sprouted out of every pore in her body

She stood up and howled.

**Wow, i felt like I was in that very room just watching that very scene even as I wrote that.**

**Oh well, was this chapter ok?**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Not in control

**How did you guys like the last chapter? I do hope it merits an ok...**

**Oh well on with the next chapter, its not as interesting as the last though.**

****2 minutes before the transformation

****Even as Artemis collapsed on the ground, he was not dead, not by a long shot.

He slowly reached inside of his pocket and drew out a bandage, he slowly wrapped that around his neck. but then stopped.

He heard a thump beside him and looked over, Holly was convulsing on the ground beside him, he was about to reach out and touch her to comfort her, but then he saw fur, and teeth and claws.

He quickly pretended to play dead as she stood up and Howled.

A minute after the transformation

Holly lost control of her body as soon as she howled.

She wasn't able to give it any command, she could not even move her eyes.

So where was she?

She floated throughout her mind and saw what her eyes saw through what looked like a fairy plasma screen TV that floated with her, much like what Artemis saw when Orion was in control of his body.

The screen turned and she saw Artemis laying on the ground.

'Oh no' she thought 'I killed him'

She hung her head in sadness.

But, then she though she saw his eye twitch, she looked closer and saw one of his eyes, blink and stare at her new form.

She wanted to talk to him but it wasn't her in control, it was the cell.

When she was in control, the cell saw through her eyes the same way Holly saw through her own eyes now, when it saw she was near Artemis it it begun to say "Blood, blood."

And Holly had heard it.

When it thought it saw that she killed him, it began to extend it's slimy tendrils and spread throughout her body, it wrapped itself around her brain and began manipulating it.

She tried pounding on the plasma screen, but all that did was make the screen fuzzy for a slight moment.

'Hmmm' she thought and continued pounding on the screen, making it fuzzier and fuzzier.

**Sorry that this chapter was pretty short, I needed to take a break and think about what will happen next, I dunno if ill post tomorrow, though probably I will**


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye my friend

**Im terribly sorry that the last chapter was short and kinda confusing, my brain was very tired cause i was posting at 10:00 at night! **

**Ill probably have a look at updating that chapter soon, oh yeah, thanks for all the reviews! They were very helpful.**

**Oh yeah, and to answer your question Crazy Female LEPrecon, no Artemis shall not become a werewolf. **

**Oh well, enough chatter, time to continue with the story! (I really hope its not confusing as much as the last chapter...)**

Fowl manor, Artemis' room 12:00 PM

Butler was downstairs in his dojo, beating the crap out of a training dummy when he hear the howl.

'Uhg' he thought to himself 'What trouble has Artemis gotten himself into now?'

Then his mind snapped to attention.

'Oh my god, what if Artemis is hurt?' he thought in horror, and bolted up the stairs, pausing only to grab his beloved sig sauer pistol from a nearby table.

2 minutes later...

Butler burst into the room, only to see Artemis lying on the ground and a creature that mysteriously looked a little bit like Holly...

He pointed his sig sauer at the creature, only to have it lunge at him strike him down, all before he could even get one shot at it, as the creature struck him down it's clawed hand struck his sig sauer and sent it spiralling away.

He tried to flip the creature off of him but it was too strong. **(Holy cow, Were-wolf Holly bests Butler in strength!)**

He threw a couple dozen punches and even tried kneeing it in the stomach but the creature blocked all these blows and more with ease, finally, with great difficulty, he flung the creature off of him and against the wall, the wall cracked and groaned.

He jumped up off the ground and immediately began searching for his weapon, it was resting directly beside Artemis.

Butler rushed towards his beloved sig sauer but was blocked by a large ball of fur, of course it was the creature, it lunged at Butler and sank sharp fangs into his arm.

He grunted in pain a unleashed a punch that would have felled Goliath, but the creature blocked the punch with relative ease.

"What?" Was all he managed to get out before the creature's clawed hand slashed at his face, he fell, dead.

Artemis watched the scenario unfold before his very eyes, he saw Butler fight the creature and successfully fend it off for a few moments before Holly's claw struck him.

'Goodbye my old friend' he thought sadly

He looked down and saw the now deceased Butler's sig sauer, he quickly snatched it from it's resting place on the floor.

He stood up, and slowly started walking towards the door backwards while keeping the gun trained on Were-wolf Holly.

She looked up, snarled, then lunged.

Inside Holly's mind

Holly watched in horror as her body killed Butler.

'I killed him,' she thought in horror and disgust 'I killed him'

She looked away from the screen, and began to cry.

"Holly."

'What the-?' she thought in surprise

She whirled around and saw Artemis on the screen, clearly not dead, speaking to her.

"Holly I know your in there, please come out."

She pounded on the screen out of all the pain she had been put through in the last hour.

She wanted to return to him.

A large crack appeared on the screen, the whole world she was in seemed to become fuzzy and start to darken, even though almost everything was black.

Then everything was gone.

The werewolf lunged at Artemis and knocked him down, sending the gun bouncing away.

"Holly." He said sharply.

The werewolf's claw was inching towards his face.

"Holly I know your in there, please come out." he continued

The werewolf's eyes began to flutter, as if it was becoming tired, then it just fell down.

"interesting." Artemis observed.

Suddenly, the werewolf's eyes both opened.

Artemis hurriedly back peddled to the wall, but something made him pause.

He looked into the werewolf's eyes and didn't see them full of murderous intent, but happiness.

He knew instinctively that the werewolf was no longer a raging murder intent in it's eyes werewolf, but Holly herself.

"Holly..." He said

She didn't move.

He began to move towards her, but as soon as he took a step forward she shook her hear, meaning no, and pointed to the door with a clawed finger.

"Goodbye..Holly" Artemis said.

She waved a clawed hand to him.

He stepped out the door.

She then fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

**How was this chapter? I found it quite happy when Holly fought her way to the surface and they got to actually say goodbye to ****each other.**

**Oh well, R&R guys.**

**-Housemech10 **


	6. Chapter 6: A most amazing chase scene

**Hi guys, I'm really very sorry that I had to kill Butler, but, I needed to add some sad things to the story.**

**I don't think I'm quite done with Butler though, but, I can't think of any ideas on how to bring Butler back, give me some ideas please.**

**Oh yeah, to answer you question Crazy female Leprecon, Holly is not dead, she is a main character, she only drifted off into a very deep and peaceful slumber, then the cell took over again**

**Okay enough chatter, time for the story!**

Artemis ran to the back door of Fowl manor and swung the door wide open.

Waiting for him on the other side was a large runway built for planes that the Fowl family owned, he dashed towards a rather fast looking plane that he had named the Falcon. This plane ran on only solar energy which it accumulated through the solar panels that covered each wing, it could also reach of speed about twice the speed of sound.

He climbed aboard the Falcon, strapped on his trademark sunglasses, and got to work turning on all the engine and such.

'Main engine, check, flaps, check, seatbelt, check.' He thought to himself 'All systems are go.'

The Falcon slowly began to make its way onto the black tarmac.

Artemis turned and looked outside the left window and saw Holly the werewolf running on all four appendages, heading towards his plane.

"Just as I thought" he said to no one in particular.

He reached below his seat and pulled out a Neutrino blaster, which Butler has stolen from a LEPretrieval squad years earlier during the siege of Fowl manor.

He changed the setting quite a bit higher then the recommended setting.

'She's protected by all that fur, she will be fine.' He reassured himself

He looked out the wind again and saw that she was actually a lot closer than he had hoped she would be, he gunned the engines, and the smaller-than-most-planes Falcon moved forward at a faster clip.

Of course, Holly still caught up in no time flat.

"D'arvit" he swore.

Meanwhile outside the plane...

The werewolf grabbed on to one of the planes wheels and started violently ripping it to shreds.

As soon as it was done, it began climbing the landing leg and tore through a quite a few layers of metal, it stopped to sniff around.

Suddenly, it caught on to Artemis' scent.

'Perfect.' thought the little cell controlling Holly's body.

Back inside the plane

Artemis continued to flick knobs hit switches and pull levers, desperately trying to control the plane after the werewolf had ripped one of the wheels to shreds.

The Falcon turned and swayed this way and that.

Suddenly, Artemis heard a faint banging noise.

It grew louder, and louder with each passing second.

He cocked his Neutrino blaster and waited.

Then the door that gave access to the cargo bay blasted open, and Holly was right there with a large fist raised.

Artemis jumped off his seat and fired a good five second burst from his Neutrino, a large laser erupted from the butte of the Neutrino and blasted Holly square in the chest.

The smell of charred fur and flesh filled the room.

'Perhaps I was wrong about the her being fine part.' thought Artemis

He dashed over to Holly's now limp form and place a hand on her jaw, trying to feel for a pulse.

Thankfully, there was one, a weak one, but nevertheless there was one.

'Thank god.' thought Artemis

He rushed back to the cockpit of the plane and grabbed a pair of LEP plasticuffs, again stolen from a LEPretrieval squad years ago.

He cuffed Holly's arms behind her back so she would not cause any more trouble and shut down the Falcon.

'Well I guess I don't need to flee anymore' thought Artemis 'Now let's go see the cause of this problem.

He dragged Holly as gently as possible out of the plane and towards his lab.

**Hooray, another chapter done!**

**I enjoyed writing this because I imagined the scene where Werewolf Holly was chasing the plane kinda like a good chase scene from a good movie.**

**Oh well, R&R dudes!**

**P.S. I forgot to thank Crazy Female LEPrecon for favouriting my story and following it.**

**So thank you, a lot!**

**-Housemech10**


	7. Chapter 7: A most joyful reunion

**Hi guys! This will be maybe the 4rth or 5th last chapter cause my brain is running out of steam :(**

**I'm probably going to make a sequel, and since christmas is nearby, I thought I could do a heartwarming christmas story where Holly, of course stays with Artemis for the holidays!**

**I know a ton of people have done stories like this, but, the holidays are really close.**

**I was also thinking of a sequel with more action, after I have done the christmas story, like a sequel to TLG, I won't reveal any of the ideas that my brain has come up for the action sequel because then I would spoil the story!**

**Ok, I think i have chattered a bit too much, therefore on with the story!**

**Oh yes, after this chapter is a bit of twist in the scenery...**

****'Patience' Artemis thought to himself, 'This will take only a few more minutes.'

Artemis was getting extremely inpatient with the tests his computer ran on Holly the werewolf.

He heard a fairly loud ding, signalling that the tests were done, and he strode over to his laptop.

"Aha," He said aloud, "I have found the source of this problem."

He had, in fact, discovered for the first time the cell was controlling Holly, with a bit of experimentation and electrocution, he was able to make the cell slowly start to unwrap itself from Holly's brain.

He repeatedly smacked the button that electrocuted his friend and saw through the X-ray that the cell had almost completely retreated from Holly's central nervous system.

He smacked the button a couple hundred more times, and finally the cell was flushed away from her brain.

Holly, slowly blinked open her mismatched eyes.

"Artemis?" She asked.

He ran over and hugged her now very furry self in complete joy.

"Exactly why I am handcuffed?" She inquired.

"Oh uh.." He paused "When you were intent on killing me very painfully, I knocked you out with a Neutrino and handcuffed you incase you caused anymore trouble."

"I see" said Holly "Now would you please care to remove the handcuffs?

"Of course"

He quickly removed the cuffs.

"Now would you kindly tell me how I got like this?" Asked Holly and gestured to her now furry body.

"I located the source of the problem to be a cell," replied Artemis "It has spread throughout your entire body, it seems to have changed some of your DNA somehow."

"Is this reversible?" She demanded.

"Of course but, it is very risky, for me at least."

"How?" She wondered.

"I have developed a shrink ray that will allow me to enter your body and eradicate the cell." Said Artemis "I have managed to repel it for short amount of time by repeatedly electrocuting you."

"Is that why I smell burnt fur?"

"Precisely."

Artemis snatched a small glass of water, then a small box with an antenna, finally, he grabbed his Neutrino blaster from the table that housed the items that were just mentioned.

He gave the box to Holly, then place his glass of water on the floor.

"After you shrink me, I need you to drink the water, safely depositing me into your stomach and from there I can make my way to the cell."

"How will you get out?" Asked Holly

"I will attempt to exit out your ear."

"My what?" she demanded

"Your ear Holly"

He quickly ran over to a small locker and pulled out a set of fairy wings, strapped them on, then he stepped back to the glass of water.

"On three, you will shrink me." Said Artemis "One, two, thr-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence.

_While Artemis is falling.._

"AHHHH!" He yelled as he fell with a very small plop into the glass.

He felt a particularly large rumble as a now very large Holly the werewolf lifted the glass and drank it.

"Oh, my, GOD!" As he fell down a particularly long hole, which happened to be Holly's throat.

**Dun dun duuuun!**

**Artemis is now inside Holly!**

**How will this end?**

**Oh well, was this chapter ok?**

**R&R dudes!**

**-Housemech10**


	8. Chapter 8: A most interesting finish

**Hello my good readers!**

**I am so very happy with all reviews i have received! **

**However, my brain is running on overdrive trying to type this story, after this story is complete, I might take a one or two week break to get my thinking in order, after that I will begin to type the sequel to this story.**

**I'm sorry if this story seems to short but I actually think this is the last chapter of the story :(**

**I swear If i continue trying to write this story my brain will explode!**

**Ok, story time my readers!**

**I will try and make this chapter even longer than the rest.**

"Oh, my, GOD!" cried Artemis as he continued to fall down Holly's throat.

There was a loud splash as he smashed into her stomach acid.

He emerged from beneath the acid with one particularly bad broken arm.

"Ohhh..." He moaned.

Suddenly, blue sparks emerged from the bottom of the acid and targeted Artemis' arm, it snapped itself back into place.

"Interesting." He said aloud as he tested his freshly healed arm.

He shook his drenched Neutrino blaster dry and tested his wing pack, thankfully, no damage was done to the wing pack or the Neutrino.

He engaged the wings and flew up her throat, he continued up and soon entered the area where her brain was.

The cell was already there, attempting to wrap it's white slimy tentacles around her brain.

Artemis flew over to the tentacles and repeatedly zapped them with his Neutrino, each blast left a particularly nasty scorch mark on the tentacle it impacted on.

After a few more zaps to the tentacles, they retreated away from Holly's brain.

'Thank goodness that's over' thought Artemis

Suddenly the cell's tentacles flew towards Artemis and wrapped themselves around him.

He was immediately treated to the sight of his left hand start to sprout fur as dark as his raven hair and claws as sharp as knives.

"Ahh!" He yelled

He quickly used his new hand and slashed at the tentacles who retreated as soon as the claws touched them.

As soon as the tentacles let go, his hand returned to normal.

"Now that is very interesting." Observed Artemis as he inspected his hand.

He then noticed about a thousand tentacles that hovered all around him.

'What a terrible day this has been' Thought Artemis

He then set his Neutrino on the highest setting and began blasting each and every one of the tentacles.

They fell one by one as the lasers impacted on them.

Suddenly, a tentacle grabbed his Neutrino and tugged it away.

"No!" He yelled.

Several more tentacles wrapped themselves around his waist and began to pull him away.

Both his hands then sprouted fur and claws this time.

He reached down a slashed at the tentacles who fell apart with ease, his hands quickly returned to normal. He then flew towards the tentacle that grasped his Neutrino and began punching it with all the force he could muster, which wasn't much.

The tentacle released his Neutrino and retreated out of sight.

Suddenly, then the rest of the tentacles retreated.

Artemis followed a tentacle in hopes that it would lead him to the cell.

Of course, it did.

The cell rested fairly close to Holly's mouth, to Artemis the cell was giant, as big as one of the pyramids and ten times as deadly, thousands upon thousands of tentacles floated around it.

"Oh my, this is going to be one hard nut to crack." said Artemis is horror.

He flew at the cell at mach speeds, avoiding the tentacles as he went.

Suddenly, a tentacle smashed into his wing pack and destroyed it.

Artemis went careening into the cell's circular body.

'How many times have I been bashed around today?' he pondered

He stood up on the cell's soft surface, and plucked the nuclear battery from his Neutrino and set a timer on it, good thing that Neutrino batteries had a timer incase you needed to detonate them.

He dropped the battery on the cell and jumped as hard as he could off the side off of it

The battery exploded in a small nuclear blast sending Artemis flying towards Holly's mouth which was now open, thankfully that blast had caused Holly to burp.

"I don't think I calculated this part!" Cried Artemis as he fell towards the hard floor which would most certainly kill him in his current state.

Suddenly, Holly moved her furry hand a little and interrupted Artemis' fall to death.

"Thank you Holly." He gasped as the fall had knocked the wind out of him.

He quickly took off his trashed wing pack and tugged the nuclear battery out of it.

He placed the battery inside his Neutrino and shot a beam directly at Holly's face to attract her attention.

She gently placed him on the table, then shot the shrink ray at him which had been reversed to growth, thankfully.

Artemis quickly returned to normal size.

"Hello, I'm back." He said brightly.

"So mud boy, is the cell vanquished or not? Because I don't seem to be reverting to norm-"

Suddenly there was a loud "Floof!" as all of Holly's fur had fallen off all at once, then her claws reverted to normal fingernails.

"Hmm, that was fast" said Holly

**(Authors note: Holly kept her LEP jumpsuit on after her transformation too, thankfully.)**

"Indeed" Agreed Artemis

"Well shall we get this mess cleaned up?" Holly asked

"Agreed"

After much sweeping of fur, and claws, they settled upstairs in the Fowl living room in two separate chairs, Artemis poured them cups of tea to relax after the terrible ordeal.

Suddenly, they heard large footsteps coming from the stairs.

They both ran to the staircase and saw the great Butler, clearly not dead.

"Butler?!" cried Artemis in joy "Your alive?!"

"Of course." He replied in his gravelly tones "It will take more than a claw to take me down."

Holly ran up and hugged him "I thought I had killed you!"

"I have tangled with trolls, a werewolf is nothing."

They shared a quite wonderful night after that.

THE END

**Thats it my readers! **

**Keep an eye out for my next story, I shall title it "An Artemis fowl christmas" for the christmas story and "A most amazing adventure" for the action packed sequel. keep an eye out for them stories!**

**R&R guys!**

**-Housemech10**


End file.
